


Second First Time

by complicationstoo



Series: Ice Prince [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: Tony stops suddenly, sitting up, “Wait, I just realized this is our first time in our bed.”“What?” Steve is a little dazed as he reaches to pull Tony back down. “We’ve had sex in your bed before. A lot of sex, actually.”“No, no,” Tony says, keeping himself out of arm’s reach so he can finish his thought. “It’s our bed, Steve. Ours. Yours and mine. Together.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ice Prince [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592455
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	Second First Time

“Why do you have so many pairs of socks?” Tony asks, sifting through the box at his feet. He comes up with a fistful of multicolored socks and turns to Steve. “Seriously, why?”

Steve shrugs, closing the drawer in the walk-in closet that’s now filled with his t-shirts, “Bucky’s really bad at giving gifts.”

“And you’re the world’s most sentimental man.”

Steve grins, “Maybe. You can’t just throw away a gift.”

“Not even when they’re ugly?” Tony asks, holding up a pair of bright blue socks with neon yellow stripes. “Please tell me you didn’t buy these yourself.”

“No,” Steve laughs. He walks over to Tony and takes the socks from his hands. “These were from Bucky two or three years ago. And I actually wear them.”

“And these?” Tony grabs another pair with flamingos on them.

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Steve,” Tony gives him a concerned look, the kind that definitely shouldn’t be so serious for a conversation about socks. “Are you aware that you’re 31? And that half of your socks have pictures of animals on them?”

Steve looks down into the box, “I don’t think it’s half. Maybe a third.”

“You’re 31,” Tony repeats. Steve glances back up at him, and there’s a deep wrinkle between his eyebrows that makes Steve smile. 

“I’m aware of that.”

He holds up another pair. “And these have bunnies on them.”

“Are you going to judge all of my clothes this harshly?” Steve crosses his arms over his chest in mock annoyance. He’s actually more amused than anything.

“Fine, fine,” Tony huffs, dropping the socks back in the box. “I’ll let you and your questionable socks be.”

Steve shakes his head fondly and reaches out for Tony’s hand to tug him close. Wrapping his arms around Tony’s midsection, Steve kisses his temple and suggests, “Let’s take a break.”

“We just started. And you’re supposed to have a better work ethic than me. You’re the responsible one.”

Steve hums, snaking a hand beneath Tony’s t-shirt. It’s one of Tony’s favorites, worn to the point of being almost see-through and only ever worn around the house. It took Steve a few months to see it for the first time, but now it makes regular appearances on off days. 

“Maybe you’ve rubbed off on me.”

Tony smirks, “Oh, I’ve definitely rubbed off on you. Many times, in fact.”

“I love your ability to make everything I say into a dirty joke,” Steve laughs. “It’s truly a gift of yours.”

“Well, you made that one really easy, babe.” 

Steve doesn’t answer, instead dipping his head down to press his lips just above the collar of Tony’s t-shirt. Tony tilts his head to the side automatically, hands grabbing Steve’s shoulder blades. His fingers dig in a little as Steve works his way slowly up his neck.

“Your idea of a break better be sex, otherwise you’re just being a tease, Steven.” 

Steve drops his hands, gripping the backs of Tony’s thighs and lifting until Tony takes the hint and wraps his legs around his waist. He takes a few steps forward and stops when Tony’s back hits the full length mirror on the wall. He goes back to Tony’s neck, tongue tracing the tendon there. A glance up has him making eye contact with himself, though, and he sets Tony back down to take his hand instead as he says, “Okay, the mirror’s creepy. Bedroom.”

Tony laughs, following behind him, “So mirror sex is not a kink of yours. Noted.”

Steve stops in front of the bed and turns, pulling Tony close by the hips. “Well, if you were into it I’d give it a try.”

“Nah, not my thing either.” He unceremoniously shoves Steve’s chest and pushes him onto the bed, wasting no time in climbing onto his lap and flinging off his own shirt. It lands somewhere across the room, and Steve’s joins it soon after. 

Steve moves further up the bed, and Tony follows to straddle his thighs. His hands trail down Steve’s chest, over his ribs, then his abs, watching the course they take with something like appreciation and adoration mixed in his eyes. A content sigh, and he says, “Still can’t believe I convinced you to move in with me.”

“I don’t recall any convincing being needed,” Steve replies. “More like you asked, and I very enthusiastically said yes.”

Tony smiles and bends down to press his lips to Steve’s shoulder. “That’s because I convinced you slowly. Over months and months of tricking you into dating me.”

“Oh, is that how you describe the last seven months?”

Tony nods, mouth moving across his collarbone. “You’ve been conned. I’m secretly a nightmare, but it’s too late for you to get out now.”

“Baby, it was never a secret,” Steve says, earning himself a pinch to the stomach that has him laughing. “Hey, that’s not nice. You started it.”

Through his own laughter, Tony says, “You’re not supposed to agree. You’re supposed to say nice things about me.”

“I guess I didn’t get that memo,” Steve teases. He runs his hand through Tony’s hair, pushing the fallen strands back off his forehead, then pulls him forward for a soft kiss. When they part again, it’s only an inch, and Steve’s lips brush Tony’s as he whispers, “I love you.”

He feels more than sees Tony’s smile.

“I love you, too.”

Tony kisses him again. It starts slow, but quickly turns heated as Tony runs his tongue across Steve’s bottom lip. Steve’s hands wander down Tony’s body, cupping his ass and rubbing circles into the muscle with his thumbs. Tony presses his hips down in response, and Steve feels the bulge in Tony’s jeans against his thigh. He pops the button on them and tugs down as far as he can go, which is only a couple of inches. 

He’s occupied with that when Tony stops suddenly, sitting up, “Wait, I just realized this is our first time in our bed.”

“What?” Steve is a little dazed as he reaches to pull Tony back down. “We’ve had sex in your bed before. A lot of sex, actually.”

“No, no,” Tony says, keeping himself out of arm’s reach so he can finish his thought. “It’s  _ our  _ bed, Steve. Ours. Yours and mine. Together.” 

“Oh. That’s…” he trails off, trying to find the right word for what it is, but he comes up empty. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Tony smiles. “Oh.” 

He lets Steve pull him back down now, but he hovers above him with his hands planted on the mattress, looking down at Steve with warm eyes. Steve rests his hands on the dips of Tony’s hips, tracing the slight hollows there with his thumbs. He pushes gently, and Tony easily follows the suggestion and rolls to lay on his back. 

Tony’s body is familiar beneath his hands - every line and mark burned into the memories of his own skin. He knows without looking that there’s a lightly colored freckle beneath his right thumb at the moment, and if he moves up another inch there’ll be another one, darker and smaller. A third one just a little farther up still.

Steve moves down the bed, and he dips his head down as he follows the line of freckles with his lips, connecting them like constellations on his skin.

Tony shivers under the light touch, his hand entwining in the strands of Steve’s hair. It’s a little longer than normal, giving Tony a better grip. Even so he doesn’t pull at all, just holds him close. 

He moves lower still, snagging his fingers in the waistband of Tony’s jeans again to pull them down his thighs. Tony lifts off the bed to let Steve take them off, and they wind up somewhere on the floor. His mouth presses against the front of Tony’s boxers, and the hand in his hair tightens its hold. He traces the hard line of Tony’s cock through the fabric with the tip of his tongue. 

Steve doesn’t tease for very long before he’s dragging off the boxers and repeating the motion without the barrier. Tony sighs blissfully, “This is so much better than unpacking.”

“I would certainly hope so,” Steve laughs. “Not sure how I would feel if you chose putting away socks over sex with me.”

“I will never choose anything over sex with you,” Tony vows. He wraps one leg around Steve, thigh resting on Steve’s shoulder. The heel of his foot presses into his lower back, gentle but insisting at the same time. His other leg falls to the side, spreading him wide. 

Steve kisses his inner thigh, then sucks at the sensitive skin there. It’s his favorite place to leave a mark these days, better than anywhere on the upper half of Tony’s body. This spot is private, only for him to see, and there’s a certain thrill in knowing that they’re there when no one else can tell. 

When he’s satisfied with the mark, he goes higher up, gliding his tongue along the crease where thigh meets torso. Tony is surprisingly content to let him take his time, normally much more demanding by this point, and Steve plans to make good use of every second of Tony’s patience. 

His hands and mouth skirt across Tony’s abs and ribs on their way to his chest, where he drags the edge of his thumbnail across Tony’s nipple. It’s a little on the rough side, in sharp contrast to the gentleness of his mouth, just the way Tony likes it best. 

The thigh on his shoulder stayed there even as Steve moved up, and Tony’s bent in half by the time Steve reaches his neck. He traces the hollow of Tony’s throat, grazes his teeth across the skin that’s exposed by the way Tony tosses his head back. Tony swallows, and Steve can feel the bob of his Adam’s apple beneath his lips. 

In Tony’s ear, he murmurs, “Tell me what you want.”

“Why do you always ask me?” Tony questions in return, words coming out in strained breaths as Steve finds a sensitive part and sucks. “Shouldn’t you pick one of these times?”

Steve shakes his head, “I like giving you what you want.”

“Well what if I want what you want?” Tony drops his thigh from his shoulder, circling Steve’s waist instead. He cups Steve’s jaw in his hand and brushes his thumb across his cheek. 

Steve bends to kiss him softly, then says, “Then I guess we’ll be going in circles for a while.”

Tony’s hands trail down his shoulders to his back, and he frowns when he reaches the top of Steve’s jeans. “Why are you not naked?”

Steve laughs at the petulance in his voice and kisses the pout off his face, “Because getting you naked was much more important. Any other questions, doll?”

Tony shakes his head and reaches for the button of Steve’s jeans. He has the zipper down when Steve pulls back. Tony wanted him to pick, and he’s going to get what he asked for. 

“Hold on. I’ve got a better idea.”

He unwraps himself from Tony, who groans in protest, and goes in search for what he needs. He isn’t sure what box it ended up in, but he hopes it’s at least somewhere in the bedroom. Opening a box, he rifles through it briefly before sliding it to the side when it doesn’t have it.

Tony sits up, held up by his arms behind him, after Steve is gone for more than ten seconds. “What are you looking for?”

Steve glances up from the second box with a smirk, “You’ll find out.”

Tony doesn’t accept that answer, and Steve can see the gears turning in his mind as he tries to figure it out. Steve isn’t even surprised that it doesn’t take long. After all, it’s not hard to realize what Steve had at his place that Tony didn’t have here. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Tony grins. “That’s how we’re playing this, huh?”

“Any objections?”

In answer, Tony leans over and opens the drawer in the nightstand to grab the lube while Steve opens a third box and finally finds what he was looking for. 

Steve crawls back up the bed, butt plug in hand, and settles on his knees between Tony’s spread legs. He puts the plug to the side, taking the lube bottle from Tony’s hand and pouring some on his fingers. 

His touch is light as he circles Tony’s rim with one finger, and he watches Tony’s face as he slowly pushes in. Steve goes slow, feeling the muscle relax around the single finger, until he can see Tony’s patience start to wear thin. 

Steve pauses long enough to resettle on his stomach between Tony’s thighs, and then he takes the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth at the same time that he slides in another finger. He hears the catch of Tony’s breath, notices the tension in his thighs as his muscles tighten in pleasure. Steve takes him deeper, eyes watering as he pushes himself to take everything at once. It’s worth it for the sound Tony makes in response. The hand returns to Steve’s hair, scraping his nails lightly against Steve’s scalp. 

Steve uses every trick he has, working Tony with his tongue and fingers until he’s a trembling mess. A third finger eventually joins the first two, and Steve has to use his free hand to keep Tony’s hips from jerking too much.

Tony’s voice is rough as he says, “I’m close. You should - fuck - you should stop.”

Steve holds up the plug for Tony to see it - a reminder that they’re only getting started, that it’s only round one. There’s no reason to hold back now. 

Tony lets go moments later, hand twisting almost painfully in Steve’s hair as he comes. Steve swallows what he can and pulls off before Tony can become oversensitive. He replaces his fingers with the plug, then settles on his side next to Tony. 

Tony shifts against the mattress, adjusting to the feeling of the plug. He turns to face Steve and buries his face in his chest. 

“This was a great idea,” Tony murmurs. “Excellent first time.”

Steve laughs, kissing the top of Tony’s head. He pulls him closer into his arms, clothed legs tangling with Tony’s bare ones. 

After a moment of quiet, Steve realizes, “You know, we’re going to have to break in every room all over again.”

Tony lifts his head and grins, “I knew I loved you for a reason.”


End file.
